


不准

by Alotus417



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417
Summary: 笨蛋哥哥和憨批弟弟针对对方情人节安排的一次讨论。
Relationships: Yasuo/Yone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	不准

乐团排练结束的时候，阿狸兴高采烈地叫住了亚索：“听说你马上就有嫂子了？”  
亚索满头雾水地ping了她三个问号。

周一一大清早，亚索一阵风似的冲进了永恩的办公室。其实就算他不那么风风火火、满脸怨气，经理的弟弟也没人敢拦。  
和助理的交谈被打断，从屏幕后面抬起头来的永恩面色不善，看向亚索，皱了皱眉。  
“你来做什么？”  
亚索好像也终于察觉了自己的冒失，摸了摸鼻子，往门口缩了缩：“那个……”  
永恩一挥手打断了他：“我有事，等会儿再说。”  
亚索被他哥怼习惯了，倒是女助理像是受惊的小鹿一样，带怯地看了看亚索，又看了看永恩。  
“那个……不如……我等一下……”  
“不用，莉莉娅，”永恩连看也不看亚索，只是一转头对着小实习助理说话时，又立马恢复了人前那副冷静温柔的模样，“这是亚索，隔壁部门挂名的负责人。”  
我的笨蛋弟弟。永恩在心里补充。  
“啊！是亚索……学长？”  
莉莉娅吃了一惊，又露出惊喜的神情。然而亚索在听到“莉莉娅”三个字的时候，像是临界的气球一样，酝酿，要炸，又迅速地漏气塌缩成了一团。好像一早上吹的不是笛子是柠檬，嘴里一阵阵发酸。  
阿狸讲的八卦像晴天霹雳一样。恰了柠檬的亚索又酸又苦。还怂。  
好一会儿，亚索才勉强挤出一个笑。  
“……幸会，莉莉娅。”他朝实习生点了点头，又烦躁地抓了抓自己乱七八糟的头发，“可不可以给我们一点时间？我有事情和他说。”  
“嗯，好的！”  
虽然永恩脸色阴沉，不过莉莉娅没有注意，乖巧地点了点头，拿起文件夹就走了出去，还贴心地带上了门。  
山雨欲来。  
永恩十指交叉的放在腿上，西装裤包裹下的修长双腿交叠，抬头看向亚索。  
“你最好解释一下打扰我工作的理由。”  
亚索犹豫了片刻，脱口而出。  
“哥，你是不是要结婚了？”  
永恩满头雾水地ping了他一屏幕问号。  
然而亚索E得太快，问号还没追上，他就又来了一句。  
“——我不准！”  
GGWP，永恩点了举报。

办公桌上永恩的手机震动了一下，突兀地打破了尴尬。永恩飞快地扫了一眼，有条新消息，发信人是锤石。  
“恭喜你弟终于开窍了，明天情人节，他约了岩雀。”  
好像心被揪紧了，永恩抓着手机的手指节发白。如果他不是个从小就规规矩矩地被当做继承人培养，长大了毫无悬念地进入家族产业工作的高级（？）社畜，而是什么被恶魔附身的猎魔武士的话，可怜的手机大概已经粉身碎骨了。  
“关你什么事。”永恩冷声朝亚索丢出一句，心里不舒服，也不问他原因。  
“……是家里安排的？？”  
永恩皱眉：“不是。”  
亚索心里瓦凉瓦凉的，顿时脑补了一出大戏：他那个从小最乖巧听话、视规矩和责任高于一切的哥哥，竟然为了追求恋爱自由，不顾家人的劝阻……  
酸了，好酸。  
艾欧尼亚今年柠檬大丰收。  
“那你就不顾……”  
亚索话说一半吞了回去。他能拿什么来阻止永恩呢？永恩唯一在意的、家族的荣誉和责任，永恩知道他亚索不在乎。  
亚索自己话没说完，却被永恩倒豆子一样劈头盖脸的训责：“有的人，大学都没上完就一声不吭跑了，还以为你失踪了，出了事……结果在外面享受生活，追求梦想，活够了，回来找我，凭什么管我的私事？”  
亚索正想解释，就听到永恩越说越激动，最后挤出来一句：“责任都是我担着，就知道玩音乐和谈恋爱。——塔利亚，她成年了吗？你有没有想过自己在做什么？”  
终于轮到亚索了。  
亚索公屏打字，给突然自己送塔的永恩发了一排问号。

恋爱使人降智，古人诚不欺我。  
亚索愣了愣：“小岩雀？她只是跟我学作曲……是徒弟，徒弟而已。”  
说罢，他挠了挠头，感觉哪里不对，这是在解释个什么劲？  
“我不管。”亚索记忆中，永恩从来没有用过这么霸道而且不讲道理的语气讲话，永恩自己也觉察到了，耳根有点发红，偏过头去不看亚索，“你明天不准和她出去。”  
根本没约的亚索摸不着头脑，皱了皱眉：“我没有……”  
“亚索，”永恩打断了他，对上他那一向潇洒无畏的弟弟此刻竟然满是迷茫还有点委屈的眼神，那样真性情的亚索，竟然在他面前撒谎，永恩叹了口气，“算了，是我的错。也许我的确管你太多……想做什么是你的自由，只是岩雀她确实还小——”  
亚索说：“我真没有和她约会。”  
“嗯？”永恩愣了两秒，终于反应过来亚索在说什么，一阵尴尬，“……哦。这样。好吧。”  
过了一会儿，永恩又说：“我也没有在和莉莉娅约会。我只是想给她写推荐信而已。  
一阵沉默。  
“永恩，”亚索先开了口，他向来直呼名字，没怎么叫过哥哥，“我知道这些年你不容易，所以我回来了。”  
突如其来的坦诚让永恩很不适应，如坐针毡地动了动，又强迫自己平静下来。  
“没什么，我对你不满，不过是当年因为你不解释就离家出走，那时的失望而已，早就过去了。你能找到自己喜欢的东西，我很高兴。”  
还有一点嫉妒。  
还有放不下的面子和笨嘴拙舌，不知道怎么表达罢了。  
连这句话，他也觉得说的不好。亏他小时候还想过当作家谋生。连自己的心情都说不明白。  
然而亚索却如获至宝。  
“真的？”  
他眼睛发亮地问。  
“……嗯。”  
永恩含糊地应了一声。  
“那你明天没约？”  
永恩点了点头。  
“我请你吃晚饭！”  
亚索豪气干云地说。  
永恩垂着眼睛，好像不敢看人一样，亚索等了好久才低低地传来一声。  
“好。”  
谁知道亚索要请他用哪里吃什么。  
但是永恩不打算想了。  
也该轮到他像亚索一样，不管不顾一次。

事后，阿狸给锤石发微信：锤石锤石，你说那对笨蛋兄弟成了没？  
锤石说，不关我事，谁知道呢。放下手机又做他的情人节限定款灯笼去了。

番外

虽说永恩答应了，但亚索还是不太放心。  
于是他问永恩：“你知道明天是什么日子吗？”  
“知道。”  
“是什么？”  
永恩理直气壮地回答：“还有一周就是七月半、鬼门开，盂兰盆节，是该做准备了。”  
亚索：“……”


End file.
